Do I Wanna Know?
by pendragon94
Summary: Oneshot. Sookie regrets turning Eric away after his memories return, and teams up with Pam for a perfect reunion.


**This is just something that sort of came to me. It was inspired by the song, Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys. Which by the way is an awesome song, and the lyrics are perfect for what I had in mind here. This takes place two weeks after Eric gets his memories back, but in my version he still remembers everything that happened between him and Sookie. Debbie didn't attack, and so Sookie has simply been wallowing in regret over what she said to Eric. **

I wasn't even sure what to say to her at first. I mean, I had no idea if this would even work. He might have been so put out that nothing I could say or do would ever make him open up to me again. But I had to try, because without him my life was going nowhere fast. I know what I had said, about loving them both, but I had been wrong. Looking back to that night two weeks ago made me really understand the saying about hindsight being twenty-twenty. Bill had been my first everything, and for that there would always be a special place in my heart for him, but I no longer loved him. When I thought of him, I didn't feel the same fluttering, aching feelings that I got from Eric.

Since the night I told Eric and Bill that I didn't want either of them, I had felt completely empty. So much so that I had recently turned my attention to alcohol once my day was done and I was left setting alone in the darkness of my lonely home.

I looked outside the window from the kitchen table where I sat, and saw that the sky was almost completely dark, so I picked up my cell phone from where it lay in front of me. Putting in the correct combination of keys, I started a new message, and then sat completely still. I had no idea what to say. So I sat for a long time, until finally I thought, _to hell with it all_. At that moment I don't even really know what I was thinking so I simply started speaking my heart.

**I made a mistake. Will you help me so that we can be happy again, together? **

I hit send, and waited. It only took two minutes before my phone beeped, and I hit the button to open up Pam's reply.

**About damn time you came to your senses. He's been unbearably irritable as of late, and it's really starting to bore me. It's my night off, and I will be there soon.**

My heart picked up its pace as I read her words, and sighing in defeat I simply sat there, waiting.

Ten minutes later a knock resounded on my door, and I opened it to reveal the source of many a fangbanger's fantasies and/or nightmares.

"Sookie." She said, in the traditional non-polite vampire greeting format, with a tired expression on her face.

"Come in, Pam." I said, and resumed my place at the kitchen table. She appeared in the seat next to me a moment later as I leaned my head into my hands.

"Well?" She pressed, and I gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I say finally. "I just know that I made a mistake. I'm miserable without Eric, and I'm sure he's not very happy either."

"Do you think he doesn't know that? You and he made a bond, honey, and he knows just how depressed you are. But he's been holding himself back because he's playing the hero here. All noble and shit like that, it makes me sick. But if you are what it takes to make him stop being an ass, then that's just fine. He's been so pissy lately that he's actually scaring away the customers." She looks at me as though giving me the chance to get my two cents in, but I remain silent, so she continues. "I knew you'd come around eventually, so I already figured out the perfect way for you to seduce him."

"Pam, I don't want to seduce him, I just want to tell him I'm sorry and that I want to be with him." I say, and she scoffs.

"Eric is my maker, and over a thousand years old. He's seen and done it all, all the way leaving an emotionless bloody path in his wake. If you want him to open back up to you, you're going to have to do exactly what I say. Is that clear?" She asks, and I nod.

Putting a folder on the table that she seemingly pulled from thin air we begin going over the game plan.

The next day when I wake up, it's already three in the afternoon, and I have to start getting ready.

I begin with a thorough shower, and once that's done, I dry and style my hair just like Pam instructed me to. My makeup takes me nearly an hour to perfect, using expensive brands that Pam had ran and gotten during the night.

The dress and undergarments she had also brought me was the next thing that I put on, along with my shoes. It was a deep cut, blood red dress, hugging my every curve and completely hiding the lacy underthings I was also wearing. They were a matching set, maroon colored, and almost exclusively made of lace with as few scraps of cloth in key areas as possible. My shoes were one inch black heels, making them sexy by sturdy, so that I would have no problem walking through the crowd of the bar.

The finishing touches were teardrop shaped, perfectly cut black onyx earrings.

At first she had been dead set on rubies, but I had adamantly refused such an expensive gift. I didn't even want to consider the price tag on the clothes. Considering that if everything went as I hoped it would, the dress and likely the undergarments as well wouldn't survive the night.

Once I'm completely ready, I wait for the remaining hour to pass before I'm supposed to leave. At one point I look my form over in a tall mirror, and I can hardly recognize myself.

I text Pam when I pull into the parking lot, and she replies, telling me to come straight to the front door. I walk up, earning countless lustful stairs from the men in line, as well as a few whistles. I'm quick to put up my shields, and Pam lets me in without a word or even a glance. Just as planned, I keep my head down until I sit at the bar, facing away from Eric. Pam and the bartender soon switch places, and even without asking, she hands me a drink. Along with a note. _He hasn't noticed you yet, and you've got the end of this song and the next before your song plays. Don't fuck this up. For everyone's sake. _

She doesn't look right at me, as though I'm just another customer, and I quickly down my drink. When I wave my hand to get her attention a second time, I give her a meaningful look, and she pours me several shots into a single glass. I let it scorch its way down my throat, and a couple of minutes later the song she'd chosen begins to play.

As soon as I hear the first beats, I stand, and slowly turn to face Eric. The lyrics of the song play loud into the club, and I hope he's paying attention. Part of the first verse especially catches my attention.

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

_How many secrets can you keep?_

At first he doesn't notice me, simply staring at the phone in his lap. I'm half way to him when he glances up, and then I know its show time. His eyes bore into mine, and he doesn't move, rooted into place. A strange look enters his eyes, and for a second he looks like a predator, sending a shiver down my spine. When I'm almost to the stage, my nerves start to get to me, and my shields collapse. I'm stepping up just as thoughts from the bar goers enter my mind.

**He's going to kill her if she's not careful.**

**Damn she's hot, I wish she was a vamp.**

**Maybe he'll turn her away and then I'll have a shot. **

**Fuck her, he'll never take her, I'm sure of it. **

**As soon as he gets rid of her, I'm going to offer myself. **

The thoughts vanish a second later though, when I don't even wait for an invitation and instead settle myself into his lap. My legs hang over one arm of the chair, and his arms come around to hold me, but otherwise he doesn't move.

_Do I wanna know_

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

_Sad to see you go_

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

_Baby we both know_

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawling back to you_

I lean up, resting my forehead on his shoulder, and finally he speaks. "What are you doing here?" His voice is cold and his face is hard, but there's an unmistakable intensity in his tone.

I smile, almost laughing to myself. That's exactly what I'd imagined he'd say. "I missed you…_lover_." I use his own words, and he suddenly pulls back to stare me in the eye. I smile, a warm loving expression on my face. "I made a mistake, and I'm sorry." Leaning back in, I kiss just below his ear, and whisper. "I love you."

He doesn't move, and I feel him go completely rigid beneath me, unmoving and somehow colder than usual.

_Crawling back to you_

_So have you got the guts?_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Simmer down and pucker up_

_I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

_But we could be together if you wanted to_

"Are you listening?" I ask, and when I look in his eyes a split second later he looks far away, putting together the pieces. His ears focus in on the music, and then I see him staring daggers at an amused Pam behind the bar. She gives him a completely-too-innocent smile and then focuses on filling drink orders. He turns to look at me again, and there's an intensity to his stare, as though he's trying to say something but doesn't have the words.

_Crawling back to you_

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? _

_'Cause I always do _

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you_

His signature cocky smile spreads across his face, and I know he's starting to open up. "Would you really crawl for me?"

He pulls me tighter to his chest, and I let him as I breathe into his ear, "Would you rather me crawl here, or across your desk?"

He goes still again for a second, before one of his hands runs up my thigh, and the other caresses my side all the while a low growl rumbles through his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks in a low voice, not harsh, but honestly curious.

"I want to make it up to you, my…stupidity. I messed up everything we had going for us."

"Tell me what to do to make us right." He says suddenly and almost silently, with love evident in his eyes.

I don't move or speak for a moment as that perfectly fitting song ends, and then I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Never let me get away again." A fire lights in his eyes, and his hand cups the back of my head to pull me in for a kiss.

_Too busy being yours to fall_

_Ever thought of calling darling?_

_Do you want me crawling back to you?_


End file.
